From Captain to mother
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Rainbow Twister has accomplish her life's dream being a Wonderbolt!But now Twister has another dream becoming Wonderbolt's captain, to become the best Wonderbolt's captain Equestria has ever seen. Twister will guide the Wonderbolts to glory and nothing will stop her.But what will Twister do when a certain little surprise arrives? What will Twister chose? Her career or her surprise
1. The First step

**From captain to mother**

**The first step**

_(Well it's not exactly during the summer but Hey! At least I publish the long awaited story! And sorry for the wait! I hope this story will be worth the wait)_

Two years have pass and not much has happened during those two years, Twister and Neon took place in many more shows. Twister and Neon were able to see all of Equestria since the Wonderbolts preformed all over. Even with all the fun, Twister had with the Wonderbolt she still had her dream to be captain. And she needed a way to impress Spitfire since she wasn't able before but this year would be different, this year Twister is going to prove that she should be the next captain. Besides her dreams of being captain, Twister just like her mother infamous brashness, would always talk and talk about her incredible shows and her amazing skills to her friends and family which annoyed them a lot.

_In the living room_

"Sis, you should have seen me! Zoom that way! Zoom the other and of course my tornado that finish the show!" glutted Twister while she joyful told her story for the tenth time

"I know, Twister" said Solar in a very annoyed tone

"I'll make captain in no time!" said Twister as she proudly landed onto the ground

"Being captain takes a lot of work" as Twister heard her mother's voice

"With my skills! It's not going to be long!" said Twister as she glance at her mother

"Is that so" said Rainbow as she smiled at her

"You'll see mom! I'll make captain in no time!" said Twister

"Alright" said Rainbow as she trotted away

"I'm going to train!" shouted Twister as she flew out the door

"I wonder where she gets her personality?" ask Soarin with his head sticking out of the entrance

"Me too?" ask Rainbow while she didn't understand Soarin joke

The next day during training, Twister had decided to make big impress for Spitfire. In hopes she would recommended her for the position of captain.

"Twister!" shouted Neon as he ran towards her, with his Wonderbolt uniform and his goggles on top of his head.

"Neon!" said Twister as she hug him

"You're just in time! Spitfire is about to show us a new training technique and flight sequence" said Neon

"Great!" said Twister as she trotted towards the arena "Come on, Neon!"

"Coming!" shouted Neon as he followed her to the training area

"Twister! Lights! In line!" shouted Spitfire as she passionately waited for them to join the rest of the squad

Twister and Neon rush towards the rest of the Wonderbolts, each Wonderbolt stood in a straight line while they focus all their attention on Spitfire. Twister and Neon rush to their place in the line while Spitfire glare at them, Twister went to her spot beside her mother while Neon stood next to Soarin.

"Alright! Pay attention!" shouted Spitfire while she took some chalk and began to write of the black board

"Why are you so late?" whispered Rainbow as she gently gave her daughter an elbow

"I was working on a new move" whispered Twister

"Hum...a new move" whispered Rainbow with an interested tone

"Hello, Neon!" whispered Soarin

"S…s...sir!" said Neon as his voice crack

"Alright! Let's start the routine!" shouted Spitfire as she opened her wings

"This is perfect timing!" thought Twister while she opened her wings

Twister bolted into the sky and flew higher into the sky

"RAINBOW TWISTER COME BACK!" shouted Spitfire

"I can do this!" thought Twister while she continued to take altitude

Twister can enough altitude for her new technique, Twister closed her wings and did a free fall towards the ground.

"Twister!" shouted Rainbow as she leapt into the air and rush towards her

Twister turns her body and begins to spin, creating a rainbow twister behind her. Twister opened her wings and started to perform her rainbow sonic tornado. Twister was about half way through her routine when she suddenly felt her wing going into pain, mostly likely from the pressure it was under,

"AH!" shouted Twister as she held her left wing

Twister rainbow creation fell apart and slowly disappeared, Twister continue her fall towards the ground. Rainbow flap her wings as hard as she could and caught her daughter in mid air, but the effects from the tornado. Took Rainbow in its power and spun her round and round, faster and faster as she spun.

"Rainbow!" shouted Soarin as she leapt into the air to help his family

"Soarin!" shouted Spitfire as she followed him

The tornado eventually lost enough strength, that Rainbow was able to fly out of the tornados power but she was to dizzy to fly.

Rainbow lost her grip on Twister and both mares fell towards the ground, Soarin caught Rainbow with his hooves while Spitfire did the same. All four pegasus fly towards the ground and place Rainbow and Twister onto the grass.

"Are you both alright?!" ask Soarin while he took them both in his hooves

"We're fine, dad" said Twister

"Are you sure?!" ask Soarin as she release them from his grip

"Don't worry, dear" said Rainbow

"RAINBOW TWISTER! MY OFFICE NOW!" shouted Spitfire as she stomp her hoof

"Yes ma'am" said Twister as she knew what was going to happen to her, Twister knew that she will be kick out of the wonderbolts.

Twister followed Spitfire into her office and stood at the centre of the room, while Spitfire slammed the door shut.

"What was that?!" demanded Spitfire as she sat in her chair

"I wanted to impress you" said Twister as she removed her goggles and place them on the desk

"Impress me? What do you mean?" ask Spitfire as she lifted her front hooves and place them together

"I was hoping...that...that if I impress you enough, you would recommend me has Wonderbolt captain" admitted Twister as she couldn't bare to even glance at the same direction has Spitfire.

"You did all of that! Just because you want to be Wonderbolt captain?!" ask Spitfire as she lowered her hooves

"Yes" said Twister

"Rainbow Twister, what you did was extremely dangerous under Wonderbolt terms! Usually you would be dismiss and removed from the Wonderbolts" said Spitfire as she disapprovingly shook her head

"Please! Spitfires don't! Give me another chance!" pleaded Twister as she slammed her hooves onto Spitfire's desk

"I will give you another chance but make this clear that this is your very last one too" said Spitfire as she stood up from her chair and walk towards Twister

"Why? I thought you wouldn't hesitate to kick me out" said Twister as she was slightly surprise to hear, Spitfire giving her another chance so easily

"Because I'm hoping to see you has captain" admitted Spitfire as she gave a small smile

"Really!" said Twister as she finally face Spitfire

"Yes, I do but it takes a lot of work and different steps to accomplish it" said Spitfire as she turnaround from Twister and stare at her medals "It doesn't happen overnight"

"What kind of steps?" ask Twister as she watch Spitfire turn around once more and face her

"Leadership, Rainbow Twister" said Spitfire as she smiled at her

"A captain that can lead a great team, right?" ask Twister

"Right on, Rainbow Twister" said Spitfire as she patted her on the shoulder "Why do you think the Wonderbolts are the best areal team in Equestria?"

"Because every members is the best of the best" said Twister as she proudly flap her wings

"Yes, you have to be a great flyer but a group of best flyers in Equestria can also be the worst flyers as well" said Spitfire

"What?" ask Twister as she was has confuse as ever

"A Wonderbolt captain can lead the wonderbolts into glory and victory, or can lead the wonderbolts into loses and shame" explain Spitfire

"A team of the best flyers are nothing without a great captain" said Twister as she finally understood what her mother and Spitfire we're trying to explain.

"Rainbow Twister, I believe that you'll be one of the greatest Wonderbolt captain but you need to understand how to lead. Understand that being the best flyer ever isn't the only skill you need to be a captain" said Spitfire

"Thank you, Spitfire" said Twister as she smiled at her "And I still and always will, I always knew that your one of the greatest captains the Wonderbolts have ever seen"

"Thank you" said Spitfire as she tenderly smiled "You should go back and apologies to your mother for you little tornado"

"I know" said Rainbow as she retook her goggles from Spitfire's desk

Continue Reading for Spitfire retirement

**End**


	2. Spitfire retirement

**From captain to mother**

**Spitfire retirement**

Three months have pass and Twister had never perform her new routine ever again, at risk of hurting somepony and being kick out of the wonderbolts for life. Where her hopes of being Wonderbolt captain will be lost for good, and Spitfire would never give her another chance.

Knock! Knock!

"Coming!" Shouted a mare

The door opened with Twister standing on the other side, dress in her Wonderbolt's uniform with the zipper half down

"Solar, What are you doing here?" ask Twister while she pulled her zipper up

"I wanted to hang out with you!" said Solar as she joyfully smiled at her "Can I?!"

"I can't right now, Solar" said Twister as she re-entered the house and walk towards her leaving room table

"Please!" pleaded Solar as she followed her big sister in the house "Pretty please!"

Twister shook her head in frustration and took her goggle in her hoof, at the same time Neon entered the living room. With his Wonderbolt's uniform half dress and his goggles on his head, Solar smiled at Neon and ran towards him.

"Hey, Solar!" said Neon while he slip his front right hoof in his uniform

"Hey, Neon!" shouted Solar

"Give me a hoof!" said Neon as he extended his hoof at her

"Yea!" shouted Solar as she hit his hoof

"Aren't you suppose to be at school?" ask Neon as he glance at the hanging clock

"Oh!...yea...kind of...I...I might have skip...!" mumbled Solar as she innocently glance away

"What! Does dad and mom know?!" shouted Twister

"N...not really" said Solar as she innocently smiled at her

"A little trouble maker" said Neon as he wink at her

"Solar! You shouldn't skip school like that!" scolded Twister as she sat down in front of her

"Didn't you skip school once! Like when you were sixteen!" shouted Solar in her defence

"Uh...Th...I...!" Twister just stood sat in front of her sister, knowing that Solar had got her

"See!" said Solar as she smirk at her in joy "And you told me not to tell mom and dad!"

Twister just twitch her eye in annoyances

"You only find out because you spy on me!" said Twister

"I was and still good at it! And I didn't tell them" said Solar as she proudly smiled

"Fine but don't get us in trouble!" said Twister as she stood up

"AWESOME!" shouted Solar as she jump in joy

"My Twister skip school!" said Neon as he playfully teased her

"Shut up, Neon!" said Twister as she pulled down her goggles and place them on her face

Neon and Solar just burst into laughter and followed, Twister out of the door and headed to the Wonderbolt's arena.

"Your late" said Spitfire while she tap her hoof on the ground, the other wonderbolts all stood around Spitfire while they also waited.

"Sorry Spitfire! We were hold back" said Twister as she glance at her sister

"Ah I see" said Spitfire as she glance at the young filly

"I hope you don't mind, Spitfire?! We didn't really have the choice" said Twister as she worriedly waited for Spitfire's answer

"As long as she doesn't interrupt today's training" said Spitfire as she place her goggle on her face

"I won't! Promise!" shouted Solar as she saluted

"Solar Star!" shouted Rainbow

"Oops...!" Solar had completely forgotten that HER parents were Wonderbolts as well

"You're supposed to be at school!" said Soarin

"I wanted to see you train" said Solar as she innocently smiled at her parents

"Get ready!" shouted Spitfire

"You'll talk about this more! When we get HOME!" shouted Rainbow as she opened her wings

Solar watch has the wonderbolts trained their routine, preformed and upcoming performance, tried new styles and involving more of Twister's tornado.

"Alright everypony! Great job today!" shouted Spitfire while she landed along with the other wonderbolts

"That was awesome!" shouted Solar as she clap her hooves in amazement

"Solar!" said Twister while she pulled her goggles on top of her head

"Sorry" said Solar

"Twister it's alright! It's nice to see your little sister for one more time" said Spitfire as she waved her hoof at her

"Time?" ask Fleetfoot with a surprise tone

"What are you talking about?" ask Neon

"I've decided to take my retirement" said Spitfire while she removed her goggles and place them on the ground

"WHAT!" shouted everypony in complete shock

"What are you talking about, Spitfire!" ask Fleetfoot as she couldn't believe her ears

"I'm getting old, it's getting harder and harder to perform our routine and I've long pass my time has captain" said Spitfire as she unzip her uniform half way

"Your still doing fine, Spitfire!" said Rainbow

"Rainbow, I'm not as young when you joined us all those years ago and look at where you've become! I've already notify the higher ups and my retirement is official" said Spitfire as she smiled at her team

"When?" ask Neon

"In two months for the papers to come in and all that stuff" said Spitfire

"Who's going to replace you?" ask Rapidfire

"One of you of course! I wouldn't allow anypony else to led my team" said Spitfire

"Spitfire, I never thought this day would happen" said Soarin

"I'll miss all over very much" said Spitfire as she hug Fleetfoot, then Rapidfire, Soarin, Rainbow, Twister, Neon and all the other Wonderbolts.

"We're going to miss you too" said Fleetfoot as she tried to hold back her tears

"I have to see which one of you will be the next captain, go over your skills, leadership, everything that will determine the next captain of the Wonderbolts" said Spitfire

"The next captain" whispered Twister as she could finally see her chances to become captain "But Spitfire can easily pick one of the senior Wonderbolts!"

"See you all tomorrow for one of our trainings" said Spitfire as she smiled at them

Continue Reading for A choice to be made

**End**


	3. A decision to be made

**From Captain to Mother **

**A decision to be made **

Two weeks have passed and Spitfire had still not made her decision for the next Wonderbolt's captain. Spitfire had spent most of her days in her office while she went through files and files of Wonderbolts members.

_In the Wonderbolt's lounge, everypony entered the lounge and just relax while they waited for Spitfire. _

"Spitfire hasn't made her choice yet?" ask Rapidfire while he removed his goggles.

"Not yet" said Fleetfoot as she threw herself onto the couch.

"Spitfire can pick any of us" said Blaze while he drank some water.

"All of us are able to make captain, Rapidfire, Rainbow Dash, Soarin, Fire Streak, Blaze, High Winds, Lightning Streak, Misty Fly, Surprise, Silver Lining, Wave Chill or me" said Fleetfoot as she place her back hooves onto the table.

"You didn't mention Rainbow Twister and Neon Lights" said High Winds.

"Rainbow Twister and Neon Lights have only been with us for two years" said Fleetfoot.

"We could still be a choice" said Neon

"We'll see what Spitfire chose" said Wave Chill

Meanwhile in Spitfire's office, Spitfire had her hooves on her head with files and files in front of her. With pictures of every Wonderbolt member attach to the file, with their names, flight skills, leadership, team work and much more.

"I have to narrow it down" said Spitfire as she removed her hooves from her head and started to take some of the files

Spitfire opened some files and studied well, each and every work, every paragraph and comparing to her years of experience.

"Wave Chill had problems with Fleetfoot and Rapidfire…..he wouldn't get along" said Spitfire as she place his file onto the left of her desk "Blaze's leadership skills aren't has good has the others but Rainbow Twister and Neon Lights haven't showed theirs yet. I can't make any decision until I've seen their leadership skills"

The next day in training

"Spitfire, have you decided? Did you pick the next captain?" ask Surprise

"Not yet, I still have to verify something with Rainbow Twister and Neon Lights" said Spitfire while she smiled at them

"You do?" ask Neon while he confusedly glance at Twister

"You're both going to led the next training sequences" said Spitfire

"What!" shouted Twister and Neon in completely shock

"Are you kidding?!" ask Twister

"I'm not, today will be Neon and tomorrow you" said Spitfire

"You want us to lead?!" ask Twister, hoping that she heard Spitfire wrong

"I'm old but not that old" said Spitfire

"Spitfire are you sure? Are you going to risk the Wonderbolts reputation?" ask Fleetfoot with a worried tone

"I am" said Spitfire

"Eh…let's start then" hesitated Neon as he nervously look at his team

"With what?!" demanded Fleetfoot as she place her goggles onto her eyes "Oh! Great leader"

"Fleetfoot!" said Spitfire as she cold stared at her

"What about you, Spitfire?" ask Rainbow

"I'll be watching and see how Neon does" said Spitfire as she sat down

"So what should we start with?" ask Blitz

"Uh….maybe….hum….!" hesitated Neon as he nervously started to sweat

"Neon" said Twister as she walk towards him

"Twister" said Neon as he smiled at her

"Start with your favorite and just work yourself down to the one you hate" whispered Twister

"Good idea" said Neon as he kissed her on the cheek "Thanks!"

"Are you done kissing my daughter?!" demanded Soarin with a death glare

"We'll start with flight path 16!" shouted Neon as he leapt into the air

Rapidfire, Rainbow Dash, Soarin, Fire Streak, Blaze, High Winds, Lightning Streak, Misty Fly, Surprise and Silver Lining. All followed Neon into the air and went in position for flight path 16, except for Fleetfoot, Wave Chill and Twister who still haven't join the others.

"We're suppose to listen to one of the rookies?!" ask Fleetfoot as she glance at the others

"Spitfire is still are captain, we have to listen to her and our next captain" said Wave Chill as he opened his wings and leapt into the air. Wave Chill position himself along with the Wonderbolts while Fleetfoot just stood there and watch, Fleetfoot glance at Spitfire. Who just sat there and said nothing, she didn't even scolded her for her attitude either.

"Fleetfoot come on!" shouted Twister as she punch her on the shoulder

"Show more respect, Rainbow Twister!" said Fleetfoot as she push Twister's hoof away "You may be Rainbow Dash and Soarin's daughter but that doesn't mean you have the authority to order me around! I've been with the Wonderbolts much longer than your mother and I didn't need a Sonic Rainbow to join the team!"

"Don't you dare insult my parents!" shouted Twister as she grab Fleetfoot's uniform in her hoof and drag her closer "They're the greatest Wonderbolts ever and they're my heroes ever since I was a filly! So don't you dare insult them in front of me!"

"Nice speech but that won't help you when, Spitfire picks one of the senior members of the Wonderbolts has next captain!" said Fleetfoot has she push Twister backwards with her hoof

"What senior members? The only captain you're going to listen is yourself!" said Twister

"Maybe? Maybe not?" said Fleetfoot as she leapt into the air "I only know the answer." Fleetfoot just smirk at Twister and went to join the other Wonderbolts with their routines. Twister just stared at Fleetfoot and couldn't understand why Spitfire hadn't done anything.

"Spitfire!" said Twister as she walk towards her

"Not now, Twister!" said Spitfire while she continue to watch and judge, Neon's leadership

"Did you see that?" ask Twister as she watch Fleetfoot

Spitfire didn't answer and just gave a small nod of the head

"Why didn't you do anything?!" ask Twister

Spitfire sigh and finally moved her gaze from the practice

"Twister, I've tried many times to change Fleetfoot's attitude but she is stubborn and refuses to listen" explain Spitfire

"Why didn't you force, Fleetfoot to leave the Wonderbolts?! You're able to do something like that! You're the Wonderbolt's captain!" ask Twister

"I wanted to at the beginning but couldn't because of the higher ups, they saw Fleetfoot one of the best flyers of the Wonderbolts and refused to accept my request. I just learned to accept it, work with it and ignore it when its needed" Said Spitfire as she returned her gaze to Neon and watch her team practice.

"That's not far!" shouted Twister as she stump her hoof

"That's enough! Twister join the rest of the Wonderbolts!" ordered Spitfire

"But…!" Twister tried to give her best defensive in Spitfire's explanation but was simply interrupted

"GO!" shouted Spitfire with a slightly angry tone

Twister didn't says anything and just opened her wings, and went to join the rest of the Wonderbolts.

Two hours have pass and the Wonderbolt's training was finally over, Neon guided the Wonderbolts to their final routine and ended the training.

"Wonderful job, Neon!" shouted Spitfire while she landed, Spitfire walk towards Neon and patted him on the back

"Thank you, Spitfire" said Neon as he smiled at her

"You we're wonderful, Neon" said Twister as she kissed him on the cheek

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you" said Neon as he returned the kiss

"Alright Twister! Tomorrow it's your turn" said Spitfire as she smiled at her

_(All the names I mention of the Wonderbolts possibility for being the next captain. Are the official names by Hasbro, just letting you known if you hadn't known before.)_

Continue Reading for My turn to shine

**End **


	4. My turn to shine

**From captain to mother**

**My turn to shine**

At the Wonderbolt's training area, everypony arrived for their daily practice. Twister was nervous has ever since it was her turn to lead the training routine, Twister was nervous enough having Spitfire watching her but now she has to worry about Fleetfoot sabotaging her.

"Good luck today" said Fleetfoot while she zip up her uniform

"Like you care" said Twister as she did her best to hid her nervousness

"Oh, I care but not with the same reason has everypony else" whispered Fleetfoot as she smirk at her

"What are you planning?!" demanded Twister

"I'm not planning anything, Rainbow Twister" said Fleetfoot has she casually walk away

"Yea right" mumbled Twister

"Ready Rainbow Twister" shouted Spitfire

"Ready!" shouted Twister has she ran towards her team

"Whenever you're ready" said Spitfire as she sat down

"In the air!" shouted Twister as she leapt into the sky

One after another each Wonderbolt took flight and followed Twister into one of their training formation, Twister glance at her team and was happy to see them listening to her. But Twister saw that Fleetfoot was lagging behind with a lazy expression.

"Fleetfoot keep up!" shouted Twister

"Right...!" shouted Fleetfoot as she casually caught up

Twister sigh in frustration, Neon flew slightly ahead from the other Wonderbolts and approach Twister from behind.

"Don't worry, Twister" whispered Neon

"She doing it on purpose" said Twister

"Spitfire's watching us, she not going to let that go when she picks then the next captain" said Neon

"I don't know if Spitfire is going to" said Twister while she turned around a flag poll

"What do you mean?" ask Neon while he followed Twister

"The higher ups might influent Spitfire's decision" said Twister while she performed a double loop

"Really!" said Neon in a worried tone

"Maybe...I...I just hope I'm wrong" said Twister while she saw the next flag in the distance

Twister was about to turn at the next flag when she suddenly saw a royal guard flying towards them, Twister motioned the other Wonderbolts to stop and stared at the ground. To Twister and everypony else's surprise, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna was walk onto the training area with the guarded escorts.

"Their highnesses! Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!" shouted a royal guard

"The princesses!" mumbled Lightning Streak

"Why are they here?" ask Rapidfire

"Who knows?" said Blitz

"Rainbow Twister!" shouted Spitfire as she motion them to land

Twister along with the other Wonderbolts landed and immediately saluted the princesses

"Please there no need for that" said Celestia

"Princesses, what do we owe this pleasure?" ask Spitfire

"We had a meeting with your commanders and other important ponies, once we finished we decided to pay a visit to the Wonderbolts" explained Celestia

"And we were wondering...if it wasn't too much trouble to have a little show?" ask Luna

"It's no trouble at all" said Spitfire as she pulled her zipper up but decided to pull it back down "Princesses, this time I'm going to let Rainbow Twister perform this show"

"What me?!" ask Twister in complete shock "Are you sure?!"

"I am" said Spitfire as she sat right down

"I don't know if I'll be able too!" said Twister

"You'll do fine, Rainbow Twister! You're a fine flyer just like you mother and father" said Celestia as she smiled at her

"You have your mother's personality a bit" said Luna as she wink at her

"Wait! How did you know about that?" ask Twister

"I've told you many stories, Twister" said Rainbow as she gave her a nudge with her wing

"You don't mind, princesses?" ask Spitfire

"We don't mind at all" said Celestia as she glance at her sister, who gave a nod of approval

"Please go ahead" said Luna as she sat down

"Thank you, princess" said Twister as she respectfully bowed

Twister and the other Wonderbolts preformed a triple loop with a double spin at the end, Twister motion the other Wonderbolts to spin around a group of clouds. Twister parted from her team and took some altitude, Neon lead the other Wonderbolts and wrap themselves with the cloud. Twister preformed her infamous Sonic Tornado while Neon and the rest of the Wonderbolts, spun around Twister's tornado. Creating a beautiful sonic tornado with gentle clouds enhancing its beauty and making the show even more beautiful, then usually, a performance worthy of Equestria's princesses.

"Routine 34! We're almost done!" shouted Twister

"Yes ma'am!" shouted the other Wonderbolts

Twister led the team to a wonderful end, which rightfully belong to a wonderful and amazing performance.

"Great job, everypony!" shouted Twister while she slowly descended

"You did a wonderful job, sweetie" said Rainbow as she proudly hug her

"Thanks mom" said Twister

"You're defiantly going to be the next captain!" said Neon as he kissed her on the cheek

"Neon you can also be one too" said Twister

"Nah! You're much better than me" said Neon

"Neon" said Twister as she blush slightly

"Great job indeed" said Fleetfoot as she walk towards her

"You didn't do anything" said Twister as she was completely surprise

"Whatever do you mean, Rainbow Twister" said Fleetfoot as she casually removed her goggles

"Your waiting for the right moment, aren't you?!" ask Twister as she could see through Fleetfoot's lie

"I just don't know what you're talking about?" said Fleetfoot as she smirk while she casually walk away

"Amazing!" said Celestia while she stomp her hooves together

"Agree, sister" said Luna while she clap her hooves

"Beautiful work, Captain" said Luna as she smiled at her

"Thank you but it was all Rainbow Twister's doing" said Spitfire

"Well you have a wonderful future up ahead" said Celestia

Celestia and Luna talk with Spitfire a little bit more, and soon departed with every Wonderbolts bowing has they flew by.

"That was wonderful work, Rainbow Twister" said Spitfire as she proudly patted her on the shoulder "I couldn't have done any better"

"Thank you, Spitfire" said Twister while she smiled at her

"I'll have my decision very soon!" shouted Spitfire as she took flight and smiled at her team "Your new captain will be properly announce at the Wonderbolt's gala"

"Yes ma'am!" shouted everypony

"In five days we'll know" thought Twister

Continue Reading for Neon's guts

**End**


	5. Neon's guts

**From captain to mother **

** Neon's guts **

Twister along with all the other Wonderbolts still anxiously waiting for Spitfire's decision, which still hadn't came. Neon tried to help, Twister to get her mind off the Wonderbolt's next captain with many dates and spending time with each other.

"What a day!" Said Twister while she straight out her wings

"That was intense training today" said Neon while he unzip part of his uniform

"I'm beat" yawned Twister while she removed her goggles "I think Spitfire wants to spend has much time has possible"

"Or she wants to boss us around as much as possible" said Neon as he gave a slight chuckle

"Well if I'm captain! Things are going to be very different" said Twister as she smiled at him

"I know what we could do! Twister how about we go out?" Ask Neon as he wrap his wing around her

"Tonight? Yeah why not! That training opened my appetite anyways" said Twister

"Great!" Neon kissed Twister on the cheek and ran off to the changing room

Ten minutes later, Neon stood in front of the entrance of the female changing room. Neon had enough time to think for awhile and give himself some encouragement.

"Tonight the night! I have to man up and tell her!" said Neon while he glance at the entrance

Neon glance once more and saw Twister approaching him

"Twister" Neon greeted her with a hug

"Sorry it took so long" apologies Twister

"It's alright, Twister so are you ready?" Ask Neon while he extended his hoof

"Ready" said Twister as she took his hoof

Neon and Twister opened their wings, and took into the air

"So where are we going?" ask Twister

"Somewhere special" said Neon as he smiled at her

"Tomorrow is the gala" said Twister as she anxiously waited

"With the announcement of our new captain" said Neon

"I can't believe Spitfire is going to retire" said Twister as she never thought the moment would arrive

"Twister, tonight is not about the Wonderbolt but its about us" said Neon as he touch her hoof with his

"Right! I'm sorry" apologies Twister

Neon just kissed her on the cheek, a few minutes later Neon lead Twister to Cloudsdale most romantic park.

"White park" said Twister while she entered the park

"Yup" said Neon as he continued to lead Twister

"I thought we were going to eat something?" ask Twister as she followed Neon to where ever, he was leading her for their date

"We are but its going to be different" said Neon while he stood in front of a wall of clouds

"Neon its just a wall" said Twister as she stared at him in annoyances

"It's only to hide what's behind" said Neon while he moved his hoof across the wall. The cloud wall revealed the most beautiful view of the moon, the moon was so huge that Twister could touch it.

"Wow!" Twister jaw drop, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"I knew you would like it" said Twister as he went through a cloud bush

"I never knew this existed" said Twister as she sat down in front of the moon

Neon returned to Twister with a basket

"What is that? Our supper?" ask Twister while she watch him place the basket next to her

"Indeed" said Neon as he sat next to her and opened the basket

Twister watch Neon removing all the food and saw that its was all of her favourites

"Is that my favourite foods?" ask Twister as she look at him

"Of course it is" said Neon as he opened one of the meals

"Is that all for me?" ask Twister as she couldn't believe that Neon didn't all of this for her

"Every part of tonight is for you and only you because I love you" said Neon as he kissed on the cheek

"Neon your too sweet for your own good" said Twister as she returned his kiss

"I can tell you this, It took me awhile to find this place but eventually I did" said Neon while he held her closer

"It's amazing, Neon" said Twister as she engraved this moment

Neon nervously glance at Twister, Twister didn't notice Neon's new reaction since she was too busy starring at the moon.

"Okay! You get do it, Neon!" thought Neon while he nervously moved his hooves around "To be a coward!"

"This is so nice" said Twister while she leans against his shoulder

"It sure is" said Neon as he wrap his wing around her. "Come on Neon! Just says it!" Neon look at Twister and took a deep breath

"Neon you're not so talkative today" said Twister as she held his hoof

"Twister...I...Uh" hesitated Neon as he could feel the sweat falling down

"Neon there something on your mind, you know you can tell me anything" said Twister as she nuzzled him on the cheek

"Okay Neon! Don't back down now, you have to show your guts!" thought Neon while he continued to build up his courage

"Neon?" Twister stood up and just stared at him

"Twister...I...hum...I mean...would you...mar...marry me?!" ask Neon as he could feel a huge load release from his heart

"Marry!" Twister stared at Neon in shock

"Yes marry! Twister I know I'm not the best like you are, heck there are much better stallion out there! But for some reason you've stayed with me!" said Neon while he nervously moved his hooves around

"Neon, you are the best stallion out there! I'm just lucky I was able to win your love, the stallion out there are just complete jerks. You on the other hoof, you are the best stallion anymore could have but you've stayed with me" said Twister as she rub her hoof onto his cheek.

"Twister will you? Will you marry me?" ask Neon as he took his hoof from his cheek

"Of course I will!" said Twister as she took him into her hooves

"Really! Are you really going to marry me?!" ask Neon while he wrap his hooves around her and bought her closer

"What are you talking about, Neon? I'll be a completely idiot for not accepting your proposal, I want to spend the rest of my days with you!" said Twister as she held him tighter

"And I'll be a completely idiot for not accepting your answer" said Neon as he smiled at her

"I love you, Neon" said Twister as she released him from her grip

"I love you more" said Neon as he kissed her on the lips

Continue Reading for Your next captain is...

**End**


	6. Your next captain is

**From captain to mother**

**Your next captain is...**

The Wonderbolt's gala had finally arrived, the big announcement which everypony anxiously waited for so long. The next Wonderbolt's captain would officially be announce and would starts their new duties, their very next day.

Knock! Knock!

"Twister it's me!" Twister opened the door and smiled at Neon

"You're early" said Twister

"Not really" said Neon as he walk into the house

"Where's your uniform for the gala?" ask Twister while she closed the door

"Saddle" Neon showed his saddle to Twister and smiled "How about you?"

"Somewhere in my closet" said Twister as she lazily waved her hoof around

"Is that so" said Neon as he drop his saddle and took out his uniform, Neon gently place his freshly press unicorn onto the chair _(It's exactly the same has Soarin's in the best night ever)._

"I'm worried" said Twister as she sat down on her couch

"Of who she going to pick?" ask Neon as he sat next to her

"For some reason I think she going to pick somepony else" said Twister as she leaned her head onto the top

"Why? You are the best flyer out there" said Neon as he held her hoof "Spitfire would be crazy not to pick you"

"I can't explain it, Neon" said Twister as she lifted her head from the couch

"Don't worry a thing, Twister" said Neon as he gave her a confident smile

"Your right" said Twister as she returned his smile

"Now! What we need to worry about is when, we're going to announce our engagement?!" ask Neon

"Why not at the gala?" suggested Twister

"Perfect" said Neon as he kissed her on the lips

A few hours later, Twister and Neon put their uniforms and headed to the gala in Cloudsdale. Twister and Neon walk inside the gala and were amazed to see the guest, the room was filled with Equestria's best trainers, legendary flyers and the many best renowned captains.

"Wow! I can't believe it!" said Twister as she never thought once in her life, she would see so many incredible flyers and trainers ever known.

"Twister! Look its General Firefly's descendant General Swiftfly" said Neon as he tried to hold himself, so he wouldn't run up towards him and freak out.

"And General Flash's descendant Commander Quick" said Twister as she desperately wanted to talk to her

"Twister!" Twister turned around and saw her mother, father and sister enter the room

"Mom!" Twister greeted her parents and sister

"How you've been?" ask Rainbow

"Well actually...we're getting married" said Twister as she smiled at Neon

"That's wonderful!" shouted Twister and Solar as they took her into their embrace

"Congrats, sis" said Solar

"Take good care of my daughter, boy!" said Soarin while he gave him a death glare

"Yes sir! I will don't worry" said Neon with a nervous smile

"I always worry about you" said Soarin

Neon didn't say anything and just look away from Soarin's death glare

"Is that Commander Quick?!" ask Solar with an excited tone

"Yeah! And General Swiftfly is over there!" said Twister

"Oh my gosh! And Captain Grace! He was captain of the Wonderbolt's before Spitfire!" said Solar as she felt she was going to faint

"Now Solar, you promise to behave" said Rainbow

"Y…Y….Yeah whatever you says, mom" shouted Solar as she ran off

"Solar wait!" shouted Rainbow as she ran right after her

"So how did you Solar convince you to bring her?" ask Twister as she glance at her father

"Oh…..well like usual but she added more shouting this time" said Soarin while he took a glass from the passing waiter

"You give in to easily, dad" said Twister

"I know" said Soarin as he took a sip

Rainbow wasn't able to reach her daughter in time, Solar ran up to the three legendary ponies.

"Excuse me!" shouted Solar

All three ponies turned around and look down at the filly

"How can we help you?" ask Commander Quick as he smiled at her

"Solar!" shouted Rainbow as she pulled Solar back with her hoof "Oh! I'm so sorry for the intrusion"

"It's alright, Miss Rainbow Dash" said General Swiftfly

"You know who I am?!" ask Rainbow with a surprise tone

"Of course we do! You're the first pony ever to have preformed the Sonic Rainboom" said Captain Grace

"Well it's just an honor to meet all of you" said Rainbow as she bowed slightly

"Is this your daughter?" ask General Swiftly as she waved at the filly

"Yes" said Rainbow

"My name is Solar Star!" said Solar with an excited tone

"Are you going to become a Wonderbolt like your mother?" ask Captain Grace

"I don't know? But my sister already made up her mind long ago, she actually a candidate for captain!" said Solar as she look back at her sister

"And who is your sister?" ask General Swiftly

"Rainbow Twister" said Solar

"Ah! I've heard that Spitfire was very interested about her" said Captain Grace

"Has her replacement?" ask Commander Quick

"Yes" said Captain Grace

"_The main event will start shortly_" announce a solar royal guard

"We should get going but thank you for your time" said Rainbow as she motioned at Solar

"It was our pleasure" said Captain Grace

"Oh! Could I please have your autographs?!" ask Solar

"Of course" said the trio, Commander Quick took a pamphlet from the table and wrote down his name, once finished he finished he pass the paper to General Swiftfly.

"Here you go" said Captain Grace as he extended the paper to her

"Thank you! Thank you!" said Solar as she jump up and down in excitement

"Come on, let's join your sister" said Rainbow

Rainbow and Solar returned to their family, and headed towards the main stage.

"Sis! Look what I got!" said Solar as she proudly showed her paper

"No way! You their signature!" said Twister as she couldn't believe it

"Yeah!" said Solar while she continued to jump up and down

"Greetings!" shouted Spitfire while she walks on stage

The room was filled with stomping hooves has Spitfire just smiled at them

"And welcome to the Wonderbolt's gala!" Spitfire waited for the guests to finish their stomping before continuing "It's a great honor to have such incredible ponies tonight! Commander Quick a direct descendant of General Flash!" Commander Quick waved "General Swiftly, direct descendant of General Firefly" General Swiftly lifted her glass "And my predecessor, Captain Grace"

"I hope everypony is having a great time?" ask Captain Grace

"My times with the Wonderbolts were the greatest time ever but my time has come! Just like Captain Grace before me, the next captain must be chosen. There were many good candidates for the position has captain and it wasn't an easy choice but after many evaluation and recommendations. I've finally decided on the Wonderbolt's next captain and my successor!" said Spitfire as she gave a slight smile at Twister.

Twister's heart started to beat faster and faster, has she anxiously waited for the big revealing.

"Your next Wonderbolt captains is Fleetfoot!" shouted Spitfire as she motioned Fleetfoot to approach the stage with clapping hooves filling the room.

Twister just stared at Fleetfoot and could feel her heart break, her dreams disappearing and her hopes gone.

"Twister are you alright?" ask Rainbow as she worriedly waited for a response

"I...I...I'm fine" said Twister as she gave a false smile "Just fine, mom"

"Twister, don't pretended that you don't of any reaction to this" said Neon as he turned her around and face her "We know you very well and we know how much being captain meant to you, so don't put a false smile just to reassure us."

"It's alright you guys...I...I said that I'm fine!" said Twister as she just continued to smile "Just fine", Twister turned around and watch has Fleetfoot accepted her new duty has captain.

Continue Reading for A new role

**End**


	7. A new role

**From captain to mother**

**A new role**

Twister stood in front of the Wonderbolt's mirror, her uniform was only half dress with her goggles was on the floor. Twister didn't want to go out for their training, she didn't want to face the fact that she missed her chance has captain.

"Twister are you coming?" ask Neon as he stood in the hallway of the mare's changing room

"Y...y...yeah...I'm coming" said Twister as she zip up her suit and took her goggles

Twister place her goggles around her neck and pass by Neon

"Are you alright? You haven't been yourself since last night?" ask Neon

"I'm just fine, Neon" said Twister as she gave him a false smile

"Alright then" Neon just followed Twister out of the changing rooms

Twister and Neon arrived on the field with their new captain waiting

"Rainbow Twister and Neon Lights" shouted Fleetfoot

"Yes ma'am" shouted Twister and Neon

"Be on time next time or don't even borther coming in tomorrow" said Fleetfoot as she opened her wings

"Yes ma'am" said Neon as he glance at Twister

"Twister?!" demanded Fleetfoot

"Yes ma'am" mumbled Twister while she stared at the ground

"Good" Fleetfoot took into the air

A very lang day has finally passed and the only thing Twister wanted to do, was to rest and have a good meal. Twister finished her last lap around the racing track and was about to had to the lockers, when Fleetfoot stop her.

"Rainbow Twister your not going home just yet" said Fleetfoot

"What do you mean? The day is finished, Celestia has set the sun and Luna raised the moon" said Twister

"Somepony needs to cleanup the track" said Fleetfoot with the messy track, equipment all over the place, mud, dust and sweat.

"Don't we have staff for that?" ask Twister

"I told them to take the night off" said Fleetfoot as she smiled in joy

"But it will take me all night" said Twister while she stared at all the work

"Then you better get started" said Fleetfoot as she walk pass her "And be here at six in the morning"

"Yes ma'am" said Twister as she went to get a mop from the supply room

Meanwhile in Twister and Neon's home, Neon waited for Twister to return home with a fine diner waiting on the table. Neon continued to stare at the clock and watch the time pass by.

"It's already, one in the morning" said Neon with a very worried tone

Neon went to search for her and found her at the arena. Slunch over a mop bucket with half of the arena cleaned, Neon walk towards Twister and gently woke her up.

"N...Neon 'Yawn' what are you doing here?" ask Twister while she rub her eyes

"You didn't come home and I got worried" said Neon as he glanced at the arena "You didn't clean all of this did you?"

"I 'yawn' I did" said Twister as she tired to stay awake

"Seriously! But we have a cleaning staff for that" said Neon as he took a sponge "Why are you cleaning all of this?!"

"Captain Fleetfoot told me to" said Twister as she continued to rub her eyes

"What! Your not serious are you?! Why would she do something like that?!" ask Neon

"I don't know" said Twister with her tired eyes

"Come home, Twister" said Neon

"I can't...I...'Yawn' I have to clean all of this before training" said Twister as she closed her eyes and fell right back to sleep

"A full day of training and cleaning this entire arena" said Neon as he look at the other messy half "Sleep well, Twister"

The next morning, Twister suddenly woke up from her sleep and clearly remember that she didn't cleaned the other half of the arena.

"NO! NO! WHAT TIME IS IT!" shouted Twister as she started to panic

"A quarter to five" said a voice, Twister turned around and saw Neon with the mop in his mouth

"Neon! You cleaned the rest of the arena" said Twister as she couldn't believe that he stayed "Why?"

"Why shouldn't I? I'm not going to let that so call captain, bully you around and forcing you to do this!" said Neon as he threw the mop onto the ground "She doesn't divser to be captain!"

"Its not our choice" said Twister

"Then we should see Spitfire and ask her why she pick HER over you!" said Neon

"You mean now?! We have training in a few minutes" said Twister as she knew that Neon would never miss training, not even herself would miss a single day of training.

"You care! That so called captain will just do the same thing, over and over until you can no longer stay awake. You know I'm right! She just wants a reason to get you kick out of the Wonderbolts, she needs a reason because of a rule made by the princesses. If that rule didn't exist both of us would no longer be with the Wonderbolts, heck we would have been kick out the moment she got promoted!" said Neon as he took Twister's hoof and dragged her away from the arena.

"I know" said Twister as she always knew that Twister was right, she knew what Fleetfoot intentions was but didn't want to accept them.

"I know where Spitfire is!" said Neon as he opened his wings

"Where?" ask Twister as she followed him

"The very first place, where she discovered the love of racing!" said Neon

A few moments later, Neon and Twister found Spitfire lying down on some clouds, looking down at Canterlot and remembering all the memories she haves of this place.

"Spitfire!" shouted Neon while he landed

"Neon? Twister? What are two doing here?" ask Spitfire as she stood up

"Why didn't you pick Twister for captain?! You said that you wanted too!" demanded Neon

Spitfire just looks away and sighs

"I did pick you, I chose you as captain" said Spitfire

"You did! Then why is Fleetfoot captain?!" ask Twister

"The higher ups and the elites of Canterlot, they are the ones who wanted Fleetfoot has captain. They didn't care if she was nice or not, Fleetfoot is their favourite flyer and wanted her has captain. My choice, my suggestion, meant nothing to them and only saw me has old trash" explained Spitfire while she look down at Canterlot "You have to be the best flyer and the favourite"

"So it's their fault" said Twister as she look down at Canterlot has well

"I'm sorry, Twister" said Spitfire as she glance at her "I should have tried harder"

"It's alright Spitfire, their wouldn't have listened anyways" said Twister as she smiled at her

Twister and Neon returned to the arena, and saw Fleetfoot descending with a big smile on her face.

"Didn't I tell you to be on time?" ask Fleetfoot

"We had good reason to leave" said Twister with a new light on her so called captain

"Rainbow Twister your late and you didn't clean the arena" said Fleetfoot as she smiled at her

"How do you know that?!" ask Neon

"Security cameras" said Fleetfoot as she smirk at Neon

"So what!" said Twister as she gave her a dirty look

Fleetfoot just smiled

"You're out of the Wonderbolts" said Fleetfoot

Twister starred in complete shock but didn't want, Fleetfoot to cherish this moment.

"Fine" Twister took off her uniform and goggles and threw it at Fleetfoot's hooves "Good luck with your future shows without the sonic Tornado!"

"Doesn't matter we have the sonic Rainboom" said Fleetfoot as she smiled at Rainbow

Rainbow just glared at her and started to remove her suit and goggles, Soarin did the same, both took off their uniforms and goggles and went to join their daughter.

"No you don't! You don't have the sonic Rainboom or tornado" said Rainbow

"You're going to leave the Wonderbolts! Are you crazy wasn't it your dream to be a Wonderbolt!" ask Fleetfoot as she saw her plan backfire

"It was but that was when we had a great captain, not a monster like you" said Rainbow

"Neon! I order you to stay!" shouted Fleetfoot

"Forget it!" said Neon while he removed his uniform as well "I would never stay with you!"

Soarin, Rainbow, Twister and Neon all left the arena, leaving the rest of the Wonderbolts and Fleetfoot in shock.

"We just lost four of our best flyers" whispered Rapider fire

"What do we do now?! We can't do our routines now" whispered Fire Streak

"We'll be just fine without them!" shouted Fleetfoot while she watch her four best flyers leave

Continue Reading for A way to forget

**End**


	8. A way to forget

**From captain to mother**

**A way to forget**

The Wonderbolts have just lost four of their great flyers and their performances will be affected, the rest of the Wonderbolts are extremely worried of their future show.

"Fleetfoot what are we going to do?" Ask Rapidfire while he removed his goggles

"How can we change our entire routine? Our next performance is tomorrow" said Lightning Streak as he worriedly look at his teammates

"Don't worry we don't need, the sonic Rainboom or tornado" reassured Fleetfoot as she gave a false smile

"Maybe we don't need them but most of our performances require at least eleven of us and we're only nine" said Misty Fly as she pointed out the most important matter.

"And Soarin has been with us for so many years" said Silver Lining as he sadly look away

"Stop worrying!" shouted Fleetfoot as she stomp her hoof

"Not to mention, that we no long have Spitfire" whispered Wave Chill

"Wave Chill be quiet or you're out too!" shouted Fleetfoot while she gave him a dirty look. Wave Chill didn't say anything while he stared at High Winds "We'll be fine"

"I hope your right! Because this next show is going to be a big deal, all the Canterlot elites will be there, even some royals has well!" said Blaze as she frowned at her

"Not to mention EVERYPONY in Equestria and beyond will be watching" said Misty Fly while she stared straight into Fleetfoot's eyes

"I'm very aware of that" said Fleetfoot in an annoyed tone

Neon and Twister spent their day in the park, and just talk about the recent events and their departure from the Wonderbolts.

"It's weird" said Twister

"No longer being a part of the Wonderbolts" said Neon

"All my life, I've work my flank off to become a Wonderbolt and now I left" said Twister as she chuckle slightly

"You can still become something else, then a Wonderbolt" said Neon as he tried to cheer her up

"A doctor or something useless like that" said Twister as she smirk at him "Neon my cutie marks show my love for racing and not being something else"

"I know, Twister" said Neon, Neon suddenly got the most wonderful idea ever "Twister! Let's get married!"

"We're already engaged, Neon" said Twister as she confusedly stare at him

"No like let's really get married, tonight!" said Neon with big smile on his face

"But we have nothing planned out, a dress, the venue, our guest, nothing!" said Twister as she never thought she would be getting married at this moment

"All we need is a nice setting and our family, and close friends. We don't need a hugged event like a royal wedding, like when you're Light got married. All of Equestria knew about it but we don't have to do something like that. Because one, we're not royals, thank goodness! Second we're just normal ponies and that means we can get married now" said Neon as he took Twister's hoof with an encouraging smile.

"That's all true" said Twister, as she can clearly remember the chaos with Light's wedding

"So what do you says?" ask Neon as he went onto one knee "Will you marry me now?"

"Yes" Twister kissed him on the forehead, Neon stood up and took her into his hooves

Twister and Neon went off to tell their families and friends, of the surprise wedding. Everypony were completely shock to hear, that they would be attending a wedding right now, Neon's father was in his pyjamas when he learn of the wedding.

"Well…..I wasn't planning this" said Cloud Duster while he stared at his duck pyjamas

"Surprise!" said Neon in a playful tone

Rainbow, Soarin and Solar were expecting to watch a play, when they heard of the recent wedding announcement.

"I…..uh…I….well…..what?" Soarin couldn't believe his ears, he thought he was going to play but was now going to his daughter's wedding.

"Good thing were already dress fancy" said Rainbow as she hug her daughter

"Awesome! Surprise wedding!" shouted Solar

Twister of course invited her friends but there was another pony, she needed to see before she tie the knot.

"Spitfire" Twister walk from behind Spitfire

"Twister? What are you doing here?" ask Spitfire

"I wanted to invite you to my wedding…which happens to be tonight" said Twister with a big smile

"That's really unexpected" said Spitfire as she rub her ear to make sure she heard it right "I didn't miss hear you right?"

"Nope" Twister smile grew slightly bigger

"Well is unexpected and I don't have anything nice to wear, but I'll be honor to come" said Spitfire

"Thank you!" shouted Twister

Twister and Spitfire join the rest of the guest, at Cloudsdale park, they found a nice isolated spot and luckily for them. They didn't have to search far and wide, in order to have a royal to make the marriage official.

"Everypony please gather around!" said Light while she motioned everypony to approach

"Spitfire it's so nice to see you" whispered Rainbow

"Likewise, how are things with the Wonderbolts?" ask Spitfire

"Well…..Soarin, Neon, Twister and I are no long part of the Wonderbolts" said Rainbow with a sad heart. Spitfire couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe that the wonderbolts lost four flyers.

"What! How did this happened?" ask Spitfire

"Fleetfoot originally removed Twister from the Wonderbolts, for crazy reasons! We didn't find it fair since it wasn't fair, so we left the Wonderbolts" explained Rainbow as she stared her daughter.

"Things are not looking good for the Wonderbolts" said Soarin as he casually joined the conversation "With nine flyers, well there isn't much that they could do"

"This is terrible! I never thought Fleetfoot would bring the downfall of the Wonderbolts" said Spitfire as she never thought for once, that Fleetfoot would do something as reckless and stupid.

"We are gather here toda…..uh….night actually. To unit these two ponies in marriage" said Light while she stared at the moon

"A surprise marriage!" shouted Solar before her parents covered her mouth

"Rainbow Twister and Neon Lights, have made their own vows" Light stared at Twister as she gave her bouquet of flowers

"Neon, you've always been there for me, no matter what situation I got into. You even left the Wonderbolts just to be with me, the Wonderbolts on which you work so hard to join but you left without a second thought. I can't believe you did something incredible just for me, Neon I promise I'll always be by your side" said Twister while she stared deeply in his eyes, while she tried to hold back her tears of joy.

"Neon" Light stared at Neon

"Rainbow Twister, I was crazy in love with you the very moment, we started our Wonderbolt training. I never thought I would be one day marrying you, I regret nothing. All the things I did to stay with you, to love you even more, I don't regret any of them. Leaving the Wonderbolts just to be with you, I had no problem to make my choice. I will never leave you, I will never leave your side and I'll always love you no matter what" said Neon as he held her hoof and stared back into her eyes.

"Rings?" ask Light

Golden Apple's daughter walk towards them with the rings, Neon took one and places it on Twister's left hoof and Twister did the same.

"By the royal crown of Equestria, I hereby pounce you mare and colt, you may kiss the bride!" shouted Light, Twister pulled in Neon giving him a sudden kiss. Neon just closed his eyes and kissed her back, taking his new wife in his hooves and tilting her to the side.

Continue Reading for Karma is a b****

_(I think you have a pretty good idea)_

**End**


	9. Karma is a b

**From captain to mother**

**Karma is a b******

The most important performance has arrived for the Wonderbolts, the performance that will sentence the fate of the Wonderbolts. Fleetfoot managed to figure out a new performance with nine wonderbolts only, but it doesn't live up to their name.

"Fleetfoot that routine was for beginners!" said Wave Chill as he couldn't believe the routine, they just did

"That's performance isn't worthy of the Wonderbolts" said High Winds as she folded her wings

"That's enough! One more comment and you'll no longer be in the team" shouted Fleetfoot in a very annoyed tone

"I don't want my name, my legacy to be a part of this failing team" said Silver Lining as he threw his goggles onto the ground

"Silver! What do you think you're doing?!" ask Fleetfoot as she couldn't believe another member is leaving

"You're going to bring the down fall of this team, you lost four of our best flyers and you're leadership sucks!" shouted Silver Lining as he unzip his uniform, Silver just walk towards the arena's exit.

"Silver just left" said Misty as she couldn't believe it

"Eight wonderbolts! How on earth are we suppose to do the routine now?!" ask Fire Streak as he removed his goggles as well

"What are you doing?!" ask Fleetfoot while she watch her team falling a part

"Leaving just like Silver, he was right! You're going to bring….no you are bringing the downfall of this team. The Wonderbolts is made with teammates not arrogance, Fleetfoot your leadership is terrible and the only reason why you're captain. Is because the nobles and higher ups preferred you over all of us, that's the soul reason why you're captain!" said Fire Streak as he also walk towards the arena's exit "Is anypony else going to join me?"

Blaze, High Winds, Lightning Streak, Misty Fly, Silver Lining, Surprise and Wave Chill all stared at each other.

"He's right" said Blaze as she joined Fire Streak

"Agree" said High Winds and Lightning Streak as they joined, Blaze and Fire Streak

One by one, the other wonderbolts went to join Fire Streak and Blaze. Fleetfoot couldn't believe her eyes, the entire Wonderbolt team had left, and they left her and their carriers.

"What are you all doing?! If you leave the wonderbolts, will be no more!" shouted Fleetfoot hoping those words would bring them back

"The Wonderbolts were long gone, the moment you were named captain" said Fire Streak as he and the others left.

Fleetfoot stood in the middle of the arena, completely in shock, she couldn't believe that she lost the entire Wonderbolts.

"What do I do?!" thought Fleetfoot as she desperately look around the arena

A few hour later have pass and Fleetfoot was able to think of a routine, and in the nick of time. The royals, Nobles and the high ranks of the Wonderbolts arrived. Celestia, Lightning, Lily, Poetic and Crescent went to the balcony and waited for the performance to start.

"Where's the rest of your team, captain?" ask Captain Grace while he walk towards her

"Th….they…uh…." Fleetfoot couldn't say it, she couldn't bear to admit that she lost the entire team

"Answer!" shouted Captain grace

"They all left" said Fleetfoot

"Left? The entire Wonderbolt team left?!" ask Commander Quick as she couldn't believe her ears "How in Equestria did that happened?"

The higher ups in the Wonderbolts all listen, as Fleetfoot told how she lost the entire team in just a few months.

"This is the first time in centuries, which this happened" said General Swiftly while he shook his head

"We should cancel the private show" whispered Captain Grace

"No! I mean, I can do it" said Fleetfoot, she may have lost her team but she isn't going to lose her carrier

"Alone, an entire routine alone" said Captain Grace

"Please give me a chance to prove myself" pleaded Fleetfoot

"This will be interesting" said Commander Quick as she smiled at the others

"Very well" said Captain Grace as she flew towards the balcony in order to join the royals

"Good luck, you'll need it" said General Swiftly as he and the others, went to join Captain Grace

Meanwhile on the balcony, the higher ups went to settle down and waited for Fleetfoot to start.

"Only one?" ask Celestia

"Yes your highness, there was problems" said Commander Quick

"I see" Celestia look down and watch Fleetfoot staring her routine

Fleetfoot flew around the polls and hoops, Fleetfoot glance at the balcony. The royals, nobles and the higher ranks just stared. Fleetfoot knew that neither of them were entertained, Fleetfoot had to do something to amaze them.

"If Rainbow Dash can do the Sonic Rainboom, then so can I!" thought Fleetfoot as she took altitude, Fleetfoot waited for a bit and just free fall. Fleetfoot gaining more and more speed, Fleetfoot started to feel something and started to feel, the Rainboom. The sonic Rainboom slowly started to form but Fleetfoot lost control, and started to spin around. Fleetfoot managed to break her spin before she could hit anypony.

"I can still do it!" thought Fleetfoot as she continued her routine

The higher ups and royal saw enough, the royals shook their head in disappointment.

"Enough!" shouted Colonel Flare

Fleetfoot stop in her routine and just landed, she look up at the balcony and waited.

"What was that!" shouted Colonel Purple Dart's descendant, Colonel Flare, as he slammed his hoof. Fleetfoot slowly turned around and look up, at the balcony of high rank ponies and royals.

"This isn't what I thought it would be" said Crescent as she stared at her parents

"Usually it's much better" said Poetic as he motioned his family to leave

"Deepest apology, your highnesses" said Captain Grace as he bowed at them

"Captain is this the pony you chose, to replace Spitfire?" ask Celestia while she glance at Fleetfoot

"Indeed we did" said Captain Grace, regretting his choice immediately

"I see" said Lightning as she opened her wings "Mother shall we leave?"

"Indeed" Celestia, Lily, Poetic and Crescent all left the balcony. The captain, colonels, generals all tried to stop the royals to leave but knew the damaged was done.

"FLEETFOOT!" shouted Commander Quick as she, as well as everypony else glared down from the balcony "Do you have any idea, what your performance caused?!"

"I….I…..I can explain" hesitated Fleetfoot as she slowly back away

"Explain what?! You lost the majority of the Wonderbolts and that performance, that performance isn't even worthy of the Wonderbolts!" shouted Commander Quick as she opened her wings

"Please give me another chance" pleaded Fleetfoot as she watch her superiors flying down

"Fleetfoot! We renounce your title has Wonderbolt's captain!" shouted Commander Quick as she flew down from the balcony

"What! Please no!" pleaded Fleetfoot as she desperately saw her future disappearing

"You will no longer be a part of the Wonderbolts either!" said Commander Quick, with the others nodding in agreement "You will leave right away and a replacement will take your place!"

Continue Reading for A new captain again

**End**


	10. A new captain again

**From captain to mother**

**A new captain again**

News of Fleetfoot recent departure spread like wild fire and eventually every flyer knew about it, the previous Wonderbolts didn't expect Fleetfoot's departure but were happy about it. The search for a new captain began once more but with more attention of teamwork, leadership and attitude.

"What is it?" ask Neon as he walk into the room and saw Twister reading a letter

"A letter from the higher ups" said Twister as he gave the letter

"Dear Wonderbolts, I'm certain that you all aware of Captain Fleetfoot recent departure from the Wonderbolts. The search for her replacement has started and will be announced once chosen, but currently there are no members of the Wonderbolts. We wish that every Wonderbolts under Fleetfoot's command would return for the time being. If you wish to return please attend a summit, tomorrow morning at the arena." read Neon as he place the letter onto the table.

"I think we should return" said Twister as she smiled at him

"Fleetfoot no long there...it wouldn't be a bad idea" said Neon as he smiled at her "I'll return"

"Me too! We'll return together" Twister gave Neon a kiss on the cheek

The next day Twister and Neon arrived at the arena, and anxiously waited to see who would return along with them. A few moments pass, then minutes until they saw Rapidfire and then Lightning Streak.

"Rapidfire! Lightning Streak! You came" shouted Twister as she greeted them

"Once we heard Fleetfoot was gone, well we miss the Wonderbolt life to much" said Rapidfire

"I talk to Blaze, Fire Streak, High Winds, Misty Fly, Silver Lining and Surprise and they all said, that they were going to return" said Lightning Streak as he joyfully smiled

"What about your parents? Is Rainbow Dash and Soarin going to return?" ask Rapidfire

"They are! Everypony coming back" said Twister as she joyfully flap her wings

"Wait what about Wave Chill?" ask Neon

"We haven't heard about him since he left" said Lightning Streak

Eventually everypony arrived at the arena and we're overjoyed to see each other

"Rainbow Dash! I'm so happy to see you again!" shouted Misty Fly as she wrap her wings around her

"I've missed you!" said Rainbow Dash as she hoof bump her

"Soarin!" shouted High Winds

"How's life?" ask Soarin

"Boring! I need the Wonderbolt life" said High Winds as he anxiously flap his wings

"Well once we have our new captain, we can get right back to training" said Soarin

"I've been so broad these past days" said Surprise while she hug Silver Lining

"Me too" said Blaze as she hoof bump her

"I hope I didn't miss much!" shouted a stallion's voice

Everypony turned around and saw Wave Chill flying towards them

"Wave Chill you made it!" shouted Twister

Wave Chill floated down to everypony surprise

"Wave Chill what are you doing here?" ask Rapidfire

"I coming back to the Wonderbolts" said Wave Chill while he folded his wings "I was on a trip so I didn't hear about Fleetfoot's departure and I'm happy about it"

"We're all happy about it, she was the worst captain ever" said Fire Streak

"No kidding" said Lightning Streak

"Once I heard that everypony was coming back to the Wonderbolts, heck! No way was I going to let that go" said Wave chill as he smiled at his teammates "So who's our new captain?"

"We haven't chosen yet" said Commander Quick as he entered the arena with Captain Grace, Colonel Flare and General Swiftfly

"We're so happy to see so many of you" said Captain Grace

"I feared nopony would show" said Colonel Flare

"And the time has come once more, we have to pick another captain" said Commander Quick as she annoying glance at his friends

"Commander if I may! I request Rainbow Twister has captain!" shouted Wave Chill as he wrap his hoof around her neck

"Me?!" Twister thought she was in a dream, her senior flyers wanted her has captain "You've all been in the Wonderbolts much longer then me!"

"That doesn't matter, I want you has captain" said Wave Chill as he smiled at his teammates "What about you guys?"

"Hell yeah!" shouted Rapidfire

"Captain Rainbow Twister" smiled Lightning Streak

"I agree with Wave Chill" said Surprise

"Me too" said Highs Winds

"Dido" said Blaze and Fire Streak

"Works with me" said Misty Fly

"You're much better then Fleetfoot was" smiled Silver Lining

"You don't even has to ask us" said Soarin as he wrap his wing around Rainbow

"Of course we want you has captain" said Rainbow

"Well if the team wants it" said Captain Grace as he smiled at his fellow comrades

"But we haven't went through protocol" said General Swiftly

"We would only get the same problem with Fleetfoot" said Commander Quick as she glance at Colonel Flare "Flare?"

"I don't have any objections with this" said Colonel Flare as he smiled at the Wonderbolt team "I'm perfect fine with this"

"I believe the team will be better" said Captain Grace while he nod in agreement

"Well I suppose that's true" said Commander Quick

"This is a first and I'm not too fond on breaking rulers..." hesitate General Swiftly

"Swiftfly don't be so stubborn" said Colonel Flare as he gave a big tap on his back

"Fine! But stop hitting me!" shouted General Swiftly as he moved away from Colonel Flare

"Rainbow Twister do you accept this responsibility? Do you accept to be The Wonderbolt's next captain?" Ask Colonel Flare as he smiled at her

Twister look around her and saw her teammates smiling at her, her family supporting her, her dream coming true at this very moment.

"Well?" Ask Colonel Flare

"I do" Twister return Colonel Flare smile

(there's going to be a special surpise on Christmas! A special chapter for the holiday, I hope many we'll read it and enjoy it)

Continue Reading for A bump in the road

**End**


	11. Christmas special

**From Captain to Mother**

**Christmas special **

_(Hohoho! Merry Christmas to everypony! Hope everyone having an awesome Christmas with their families. Here my Christmas gift to all of my awesome readers! I hope you'll enjoy it)_

Heart warming eve has finally arrived, Twister couldn't believe how fast the year it went. One day she was a newbie in the Wonderbolts and the next, she was their captain. Neon was there throughout their crazy year, most ponies thought he was jealous of his wife's fame and started to suspect rumors. A few ponies even believe that Neon had an affair with the Wonderbolt's ex captain, Fleetfoot, Neon denied this accusation.

"Neon you're not sleeping with Fleetfoot right?" ask Twister as she place the newspaper with another headline

"What?" Neon walk towards the table and read the latest accusation "_Jealous, annoyed and tired! Neon Lights find another love_" Neon crumpled the newspaper and threw it "Twister you can't believe this"

"I don't but…" Twister glance away

"Twister I would never cheat on you! Especially not with Fleetfoot of all ponies" said Neon, Neon turned Twister head, so she would face him "Twister you know I love you"

"I know Neon but I'm tired of this" said Twister as she stared at the crumpled paper

"These rumors must have come from somepony, Twister I'll find them and make them stop" said Neon as he smiled at her

"Do whatever you want, Neon" said Twister as she brushed him off and walk away

"Twister" Neon wanted to stop her, tell her that it wasn't true but even Twister has her limits

Neon started his search and walk the streets of Cloudsdale, he was stop by a few fans and denied more accusations from the press. Neon did eventually get rid of the press and was finally alone, to think about his situation.

"Twister doesn't get this worried so easily, she not like other mares but this has been going on for months. Who can blame her to start to have doubts about the truth, I must stop this at once" said Neon while he walk the streets of Cloudsdale.

"Rainbow Twister should just leave him" Neon look up ahead and saw two stallion talking, talking about the rumors

"She needs a better stallion then that cheating tom boy" said the second stallion

"Ah! Like who? You?" ask the first stallion

"Leave my wife out of this!" shouted Neon as he stormed towards them

"Well, well, Its Neon Lights the cheating tom boy" said the second stallion has he smirk at him

"Don't talk about my wife like that!" shouted Neon

"Don't cheat on her with that Fleetfoot" said the first stallion

"I would never cheat on my wife! I hate Fleetfoot with a passion! She the worst pony ever, how dare you accuse me of cheating on my wife with her!" shouted Neon

"Then why all the rumors?" ask the second Stallion

"Because some pathetic pony wants to mess with my life" said Neon

"Humph whatever" said the second stallion has he opened his wings "Come on", both stallion flew off and left Neon.

"Dam them" said Neon while he watch them flying off

"Excuse me" Neon look down and saw a small filly, she had purple eyes, white coat and light yellow mane

"Hello?" Neon smiled at the filly

"Mister do you want to buy a gem?" ask the filly

"You're selling gems? Why?" ask Neon, he never, ever met a pony that sells gems

"Well it's my special talent, mister" said the filly has she showed her gem stone, cutie mark

"I see" said Neon; he still found it very weird, that a filly is selling gems

"So do you want to buy one?" ask the filly

Neon scan the basket, the filly held in her mouth and just saw the usual stones. But something caught his eye, a mixture of some stone. Neon never saw something like this, in his entire life.

"This is a gem! It's so beautiful" said Neon has he pick up the precious stone "What is it?"

"It looks like a mixture of a ruby and rodolite" said the small filly

"Are you sure you want to sell it?" ask Neon

"I am! Go ahead mister" smiled the filly

"How much?" ask Neon

"Twenty bits" said the filly

"Here you are" Neon place twenty bits in the filly's basket

"Happy Hearts warming eve!" shouted the filly has she ran off

"Thank you!" shouted Neon

Neon returned home and was surprise to see Twister's family

"Neon there you are" said Twister has she kissed him on the cheek "Where have you been?"

"I was looking for something" said Neon

"What?" ask Twister

"Happy Hearts warming eve, sis" said Solar as she hug her sister, and unintentionally interrupted Twister

"Thanks Solar" smiled Twister as they parted "Hey! I heard that you were thinking on entering the academy"

"Yeah, I haven't made up my mind yet" said Solar with a hesitate voice

"Do whatever you want, sis, you know I'll support you" said Twister

"Thanks" smiled Solar

"Solar come here!" shouted Rainbow

"Coming!" shouted Solar as she ran off

"Solar going to be a Wonderbolt?" ask Neon

"Maybe" said Twister

"Oh! I almost forgot" said Neon has he took out a box "Here"

"Thank you" said Twister has she opened the box and revealed a gem

"I know you're not big on jewelry but when I saw this" said Neon

"I love it, Neon" said Twister has she kissed him on the cheek

"We'll get through this" smiled Neon as he gave her a light squeeze with his wing

"I know we will, together" said Twister

"Happy heart warming eve, Twister" said Neon as he kissed her on the lips

"A merry heart warming eve" said Twister

"Hey Twister!" shouted Solar as she motion him

"I'll be back" said Neon, Twister just smiled at him and watch him from afar

"Family" whispered Twister as she held her stomach; Twister stared at the beautiful moon, which Princess Luna created for the night "Will grow"

_(I hope you all enjoyed it! It might not have been a Christmas special maybe just another chapter to some people, but this is not an official chapter to this story. This is a bonus chapter which I rarely do, I only did this once before. But its Christmas and I wanted to give something for my awesome readers, my Christmas gift to all of you! Merry Christmas everyone and have an awesome new year!)_


	12. A bump in the road

**From captain to mother**

**A bump in the road**

Months have pass since Twister took her new position has captain, Twister lead the Wonderbolts back to their old reputation and are once more known has the best flyers. Twister had no intentions on slowing down, she was going to led her team to wonders. But lately she hasn't been feeling so well, Twister had a sickness but didn't tell anypony about it.

"Formation 12!" shouted Twister as she made a sharp turn. The sharp turn made Twister a bit nausea but managed to brush it aside. Once training was over everypony went to change but Twister just went to her office, something very unusual for her.

"Hey Surprise!" shouted Musty Fly while she threw her goggles in her locker

"What?" ask Surprise while she unzip her uniform

"Where's Rainbow Twister?" ask Misty Fly

"Good question" said High Winds while she brushed her mane

"She suppose to be here" said Misty Fly while she glance at her locker "Maybe I should check on her"

Knock! Knock!

"Hey! Captain!" shouted Misty Fly while she waited on the other side of the door

"Wh...what is it?" heard Misty Fly

"Are you going to change out of your uniform?" ask Misty Fly

"Yes, Yes now please leave" said the voice from the door

"Okay" said Misty Fly

Twister sat there on her desk, she held her head with her hooves with a bucket in front of her

"What's happening?" ask Twister as she put the bucket down

Twister eventually changed out of her uniform and went home

"You're home late" said Neon has he poke his head out, wearing his 'Kiss the cook' hat

"I had some work to do" lied Twister as she headed towards the stairs

"Diner will be ready in five minutes!" shouted Neon

"Its fine, I'm not too hungry" said Twister

"Are you alright?" ask Neon with a worried tone

"I'm just fine" said Twister as she gave him a false smile

The next morning, Twister didn't feel any better from before. She actually felt worst then yesterday, Twister had asked at Light for some medicine. Light wanted to know why but Twister didn't give out too much information.

"Did you hear! The next show will be in Canterlot!" Twister heard Misty Fly shouting

"The Canterlot elites will be there" said High Winds

"And the royals" said Surprise

"It's not like, it's our first time" said Mist Fly

"It's still awesome" said Surprise

"It's time!" Misty Fly look away from the clock and made her way out of the changing room. Surprise and High Winds followed right behind, all expect Twister who just stared behind.

"I hope this doesn't last until the show" thought Twister while she stared at herself in the mirror

_"Take this" said Light as she gave a pill_

_"What is it?" ask Twister as she stared at the pill in Light's hooves_

_"It should help with the nausea" said Light as she gave the pill to her "It's all natural planets"_

_"Are you sure it's going to work?" ask Twister_

_"I used it when I was pregnant with Mythic, It help with the nausea" said Light as she smiled at her_

_"I hope this works" thought Twister as she clutch the pill in her hoof_

"Twister are you coming?!" ask Misty Fly

"Coming!" Twister slowed some medicine and took a deep breath, Twister look at herself in the mirror and smiled. Twister went outside in the arena and met up with her team, who anxiously waited for her.

"Alright let's get started!" shouted Surprise

"I should be fine" thought Twister as she held her stomach

"Let's do this!" shouted Lightning Spark

"Formation 19!" shouted Twister as she leapt into the air, one by one, the Wonderbolts followed her. Twister led her team and began, the formation, it went smoothly for most of the routine until Twister had to make a difficult turn.

"Twister! You missed the turn!" shouted Surprise while she stared at the poll

"I...I...I..." Twister started to sweat, her head was light, she was suddenly tried

"Turn back!" shouted Rapidfire

"I...I know!" said Twister as she tried to focus

"Twister are you alright? You don't look so good?" ask Neon with a worried tone

"I'm...I'm..." Twister went unconscious and just fell from the sky

"TWISTER!" shouted Neon as he bolted towards her, Neon flap his wings harder and harder. He could see Twister falling towards her ground, Neon slowly approached her, Neon was finally near her. Neon wrap his hooves around her and immediately pulled up, assuring that both of them wouldn't die.

"N...Neon?" mumbled Twister as she tried to keep her eyes open

"Hold on!" Neon didn't stop or spoke to the other Wonderbolts, he just flew pass them and immediately bought her to the infirmary.

Neon immediately bought her to the infirmary and place her onto a bed

"Hold on Twister" said Neon as he held her hand, Twister just glance at him while sweat fell from her forehead

"How have you been feeling?" ask the doctor as he felt her forehead

"Well she not feeling well! She wouldn't be here!" shouted Neon

"What I meant" The doctor glared at Neon "Before she came here"

"Vomiting" said Twister

"When?" ask the doctor

"Mostly the mornings and after practice" said Twister

"I believe, I know what's the matter but just to make sure" said the doctor as he place his hoof near Twister's most intimate part _(You all know maybe not the younger ones, but you all know)_

"What the hay are you doing?!" demanded Neon

"My job" said the doctor as he washes his hooves

"Could we have a mare doctor!" shouted Neon

"Neon stop" said Twister

"TWISTER!" shouted Rainbow and Soarin while they burst into the infirmary

"Are you alright?!" ask Rainbow while she rushed towards her daughter

"I'm not sure" said Twister

"What's wrong with her?!" demanded Soarin

"Is she sick?" ask Rainbow

"She not sick" said the doctor as he pulled up the blanket

"Then what's wrong with her?" ask Neon while he worriedly held her hoof

"She's pregnant" said the doctor

"WHAT!" shouted Neon, Rainbow and Soarin

_(Sorry it took so long guys! I've been lazy lately and Christmas, and all of that. I'll try to post the chapters sooner and not have huge gaps between them)_

Continue Reading for A mother? No way!

**End**


	13. A mother? No way!

**From captain to mother**

**A mother? No way!**

"Wait...what do you pregnant?!" ask Twister as she couldn't believe her ears

"I would say about twelve weeks" said the doctor while he wrote down some notes

"How could I be pregnant?!" ask Twister as she sat in her bed, the doctor stare with questionable look "I mean...I know _how_ it happened"

"A foal?! We're going to have a foal?!" Neon suddenly felt light headed

"Neon?" Twister held his shoulder when suddenly, Neon fainted and collapse onto the ground "Neon?!"

"What a stallion" said Soarin while he unimpressively tap Neon's hoof

"Dad!" scolded Twister

A few minutes later

"Uh….what happened?" Neon rubbed his head and found himself lying on a bed

"You fainted" said Twister as she was now the one hold his hoof

"Why…?" Ask Neon

"Because you got my daughter pregnant!" shouted Soarin

"Okay…I wouldn't have put it that way, DAD!" shouted Twister while she gave her father a glare

"Soarin stop acting like a two year old!" said Rainbow as she punch him in the shoulder "I thought Neon and you, were finally getting along"

"That was before" said Soarin

"I still can't believe it" whispered Neon as he stood up

"I don't want too" said Twister as she stared at the window

"What do you mean?" ask Rainbow

"A mother, I don't want to be a mother" said Twister as she glance at her family

"What? Why?" ask Rainbow as she held her daughter's shoulders in her hooves

"I just became captain and foals will just destroy everything" said Twister as she pushed her mother's hooves away "I never had any intentions, any plans, NOTHING, to become a mother"

"You want to choose your career instead?" ask Neon

"Exactly" said Twister as she simply left the room

"Twister wait!" shouted Neon, Twister just ignored everypony and flew away.

Once Twister decided she was far enough, she landed somewhere in Cloudsdale and just wanted to be alone.

"This is MY choice, MY body, I can do whatever I want!" mumbled Twister as she stared at her hooves and not paying attention to her surroundings. Twister was so focus on her hooves, she didn't realize that she was about to hit a guards pony.

"Hey!" heard Twister while she back away

"Watch where you're going, you tin head!" shouted Twister while she rub her head

"You watch it!" shouted the guards pony, Twister look up, surprise to hear a mare's voice

"A mare?" ask Twister, Twister look closely at the armour and realized it was an elite "A mare in the elites?!"

"Humph! You the second pony to say that" said the mare as she walk towards her

"Second?" ask Twister

"The first is my coltfriend" said the mare as she smiled

"Coltfriend?" Twister never thought that an elite guards pony, would ever want to be in a long term relationship

"I'm with the elites that doesn't mean, I have to be miserable for the rest of my life" said Emerald

"I don't have to listen to you" said Twister

"True, Rainbow Twister" said the mare, Twister stared at her "You're well known in Cloudsdale"

"And who are you?" ask Twister

"Emerald, captain of the elites" said Emerald while she glared at her "And I have intention to go far"

"Whatever" Twister just walk passes Emerald and continued her way

"What I've heard, Rainbow Twister is much nicer" said Emerald as she turned to face her "What's up?"

"Why should I tell my problems to you? We're not even friends! You're in the military and you protect ponies and I'm with the Wonderbolts, I entertain ponies because they have nothing else to do" said Twister

"Emerald!" Twister looks up and saw a cloud kingdom royal guard

"Who's that?" ask Twister

"My coltfriend" said Emerald as she went to greet him, Twister watch Emerald greet her coltfriend when she suddenly realized it was Serene.

"Wait? You're coltfriend is Prince Serene?!" ask Twister in complete shock

"Rainbow Twister" said Serene has he smiled at her

"Indeed he is" said Emerald as she kissed him on the cheek

"I see" said Twister

"Ready for diner?" ask Serene

"I'm leaving" said Twister as she opened her wings, Twister flew off and look back at Emerald and Serene

Throughout the days Twister's entire family tried to talk, to Twister out of her crazy ideas. But Twister didn't care, she just ignored everypony and continued with her career.

_2 months later_

"Twister stop it! If you continue like this you're going to kill the foal!" shouted Neon as he stood in front of the door, in hopes to stop her from leaving the house and go to training.

"Get out of my way" said Twister while she glared at him

"You want to kill our foal?" ask Neon

"So what?" ask Twister, Neon stared at her in complete shock

"How could you say such a thing?" ask Neon

"I never wanted to have a foal" said Twister

"Then you don't want me" said Neon has he moved aside from the door

"What?" ask Twister as she stared at the door then at him

"I want that foal, this is our foal, I want to be a father but if you hate what we created…then you don't need me" said Neon as he opened the door for her "You prefer to have your career then me"

"Neon…I…." Twister didn't know what to say, she wanted Neon to be with her but she also wanted her career

"You'll be late, go" said Neon as he step out of the house

"Where are you going?" ask Twister while she watch him open his wings and take flight

"Somewhere" Neon glance at Twister once more time before he flew off

Twister went to training even tho, her argument with Neon was still fresh in her mind. Twister was also surprise to see that her parents weren't there, and of course Neon didn't bother to show. A long day finally came to an end, Twister returned home and was only greeted with a disturbing silence.

"Neon? Neon are…are you here?" called out Twister as she walk around the empty house. Twister walk into every single room in the house, hoping she would find him but with no luck, he was gone and it didn't seem like he was going to return.

Twister left her home and started her search outside

"Neon! Neon! Please answer me!" shouted Twister while she flew over Ponyville, Twister look down in the streets of Ponyville but with no results.

"Rainbow Twister we meet again" said a familiar voice, Twister look back and notices it was Emerald without her armour.

"What do you want?" demanded Twister while she didn't bother to slow down and let Emerald catch up. Emerald just smirks and flaps her wings faster, Emerald easily caught up to Twister.

"Congrats" said Emerald, Twister look at her with surprise

"How did you know?" ask Twister with a surprise tone

"Its not too obvious yet but you're showing and you have that glow" said Emerald as she smiled at her

"Glow?" ask Twister

"That glow a mother has" explained Emerald

"Oh" Twister just look away

"You don't seem to be so excited" said Emerald as she could clearly notice that something was on her mind

"I don't want to be a mother" said Twister

"What do you mean?" ask Emerald as she flew ahead of her

"This foal will interfere with my career" explained Twister

"So you're rejecting your foal because of that?" ask Emerald

"You would do the same thing in my place" said Twister

"I want to become captain, yes but I wouldn't reject my own foal" said Emerald as she landed onto a cloud

"How can you become captain with a foal?" ask Twister as she landed as well

"You don't leave forever when a foal comes" said Emerald, Twister just look away and tried to ignored her "You're already captain, I don't see how a foal will affect your career?"

"It will" whispered Twister

"I think you're afraid" said Emerald

"Of what?!" demanded Twister

"What will come next, what to do when the foal is born" said Emerald as she chuckle slightly

"Uh…I…..w…" Twister didn't say a word, she thought she was worried about her career but all this time. She was only afraid of what was going to come next once the foal is born and now, Neon is gone and she might be force to raise the foal alone "You're probably not afraid"

"Of course I am" said Emerald to Twister surprise

"I thought that elites weren't afraid of anything?!" ask Twister

"Everypony is afraid of something, the elites just hides it very well" explained Emerald as she smiled at her "I'm looking forward to a family with Serene, career or not"

"Neon left because I didn't want the foal" said Twister as a heavy weight of guilt went over her heart

"Then go find him" said Emerald as she pushed her slightly

"I look for him everywhere" said Twister

"I don't think he would leave you" said Emerald as she stood up and opened her wings "I have to go home, Serene will get worried and that's the last thing I want to do"

"Thank you Emerald" said Twister as she waved at Emerald

"No problem, maybe we'll meet again" said Emerald as she smiled and flew off

Twister returned home and notice some lights turned on

"Neon!" Twister immediately landed and rush inside "Neon!"

"I'm here" said Neon has he entered the living room

"Neon I'm so sorry for before, I've realized that this entire time I wasn't worried about my career. I was actually worried about the future, I was worried of what was going to happen once the foal is born. I was so stupid for believing that a foal would ruin my life, I should have realized it would only make it better with you" said Twister as she started to cry, Neon walk closer to Twister and gave a small smile.

"Here" Neon took out stuff Wonderbolt toy "A little Wonderbolt for our little Wonderbolt"

"You went out to get this" smiled Twister as she held the Wonderbolt

"It took awhile to find the perfect one" said Neon as he kissed her on the forehead

"I thought you would never return" said Twister as she press the Wonderbolt closer to her chest

"I would never leave you alone" said Neon as he wrap his wings around her "This is our foal and we'll both raise him or her"

Continue Reading for Hello little one

**End**


	14. Hello little one

**From captain to mother**

**Hello little one**

Rainbow and Soarin were just over joy to hear, Twister's new change of heart. Solar was of course trilled to be an aunt at the age of 17, Rainbow and Soarin made a major decision has well. They both decided that their time in the Wonderbolts was over, they wanted to spend time together and with their future grandfoal.

"Hey! Congrats captain!" said Rapidfire with a big smile

"Thank you" smiled Twister while the rest of her team congratulated her

"This is so awesome" said Surprise as she hug her

"Now! Now! we still have a big show to prepare" said Twister as she blushed at all this attention

"Yeah in like eight or nine months" said High Winds

"Alright enough with the chit chat! Let's train!" shouted Twister as she leapt into the air

Months pass and the time came when, the doctor ordered Twister to stop training in fear she would hurt the foal. Twister hated it but she knew it was for good reasons, even tho she would like to fly with her team then sitting on the side lines.

"So cap? Who's going to led us?" ask High Winds

"Neon Lights will be you're temporary captain" said Twister as she smiled at him

"What? Why me?" ask Neon while he nervously look at his teammates

"Because I think you'll do fine" said Twister

"Maybe you should choice somepony else" said Neon

"Captain's orders" smirk Twister, Neon just glance at his teammates and nervously smiled

"Uh…we should….get start….." smiled Neon as he nervously opened his wings

_Later that night_

"Are you sure, you made the right choice?" ask Neon while he help Twister sit on the sofa

"You don't trust my judgement?" ask Twister as she rub her stomach

"I never said that" said Neon while he went towards the kitchen to prepare diner

Three months later after a vigorous training, the Wonderbolts were ready for the big show. Twister help guide the team from the ground, has Neon preformed her orders from the sky.

"Today's the day" said Twister while she finished her breakfast

"I never thought it would come" said Neon while he zip his uniform

"You have to lead the team" said Twister as she lay down

"Me?! I still can't believe you choice me" said Neon

"Well I can't do it for obvious reasons" said Twister as she glance at her ten month stomach

"Why me? Why not somepony else in the team?!" ask Neon with nervous tone

"I want you because I know you can do it" smiled Twister

"I'll try to do my best" said Neon

"You'll do just fine" said Twister as she nuzzled him on the cheek

"I'll be back" smiled Neon as he gave a kiss on Twister's lips

"We'll be here, waiting for your return" said Twister

Neon smiled at his wife before he left to the arena, Neon feared that he would be late but was just in time for the show.

"Let's do this!" shouted Neon as he pulled his goggles on his eyes

"Yeah!" shouted everypony

"We can't mess this up, the entire royal family is here this is the most important show ever" said Neon as he opened his wings

"Let's blow them away!" shouted Silver Lining

Meanwhile at home, Twister was bored as she could be, she had nothing to do. She wanted to see the show but it was just too much for her, but luckily Solar came by to keep her company.

"How's it going sis!" shouted Solar as she burst through the door

"Well I'm extremely bored, I missing the most important show, my hooves are killing me and…..my water just broke" said Twister as she smiled at her sister

"That's nice…..wait…what was the last part?!" ask Solar with a slight nervous tone

"The foal's coming" said Twister in a calm voice

"Oh! That's nice…..WHAT!" shouted Solar as she rush towards her sister "HOSPITAL! HOSPITAL!"

"Oh ponyfeathers" Twister just place her hoof on her head, and just watch her sister overreact

Neon and his team were finally ready, they were ready to perform the greatest show ever seen in Equestria.

"Come on!" shouted Neon as he leapt into the air, one by one, the rest of the team followed him.

"NEON!" Neon turned around and saw a light pink pegasus, with a light blue mane, flying towards him.

"What is it?" ask Neon

"Rainbow Twister sent me! She went in labour!" shouted the messenger while she caught her breath

"What!" Neon looks back at his team

"Go!" shouted Lightning Streak

"But the show?!" Neon couldn't leave the show, especially not this one

"We can handle it" smiled Wave Chill

"Just go" said Surprise

"Thanks you guys" shouted Neon as he smiled at his teammates "Hold on Twister"

Neon immediately left his team and headed towards Cloudsdale's hospital, Neon ran into the waiting room and caught a quick glance of their families.

"Neon wait!" Neon ignored Rainbow's voice and just continue to run through the hospital

"You can't enter here!" shouted a nurse while Neon entered the maternity ward

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" shouted Neon while he burst into Twister's room

"Hello slowpoke" smiled Twister while she held a bundle

"Is that..." smiled Neon as he slowly approached her bedside

"Your son is waiting for you" said Twister as she gave their son to him

"Look at you" said Neon as he smiled at his son, and took him in his hooves

"He looks like you" said Twister

"More like you" said Neon has he gave their son back to Twister

"He's perfect" smiled Twister as she held him closer to her chest

"What's his name?" ask Neon while he waved at his son

"Firefly Flash, he will be a great flyer one day" said Twister as she nuzzled him

_(Just wanted to let you know that, the story __**Be Brave**__ which continues with the story of Solstice, Serene and Emerald. Has been published, so don't forget to check it out and __**Love in Banishment**__ will be published in February or sooner!)_

**End**


End file.
